Amaya's Return of Konoha
by LalyHeart150
Summary: -Chapter Two- After the return of Amaya Uzumaki brings a shock to everyone how long it's been without her in Konoha, Orochimaru comes back as well to bring her back to the sound village. Naruto finds out she got the curse mark like Sasuke and tells him she's in love with Orochimaru and leaves a shock to everybody.


-Chapter Two-

After the return of Amaya Uzumaki brings a shock to everyone how long it's been without her in Konoha,  
Orochimaru comes back as well to bring her back to the sound village. Naruto finds out she got the curse

mark like Sasuke and tells him she's in love with Orochimaru and leaves a shock to everybody.

"Granny-Tsunade.. I'm going to find Amaya." Naruto says with a serious look on his face.  
Tsunade looks up at him sighing as she puts down the pieces of paper, folding her two hands together by her

face. "Very well then.. I'm going to have the others come along with you because this is very dangerous for

you to go alone, even though she is your sister.. While you're there, bring back Sasuke in peace." She says

putting her head back, closing her eyes. Naruto looks at her and sighs in annoyment and agrees.  
The ninjas leave Konoha to go to the sound village to get Sasuke and Amaya. "This is going to be a big time

drag man. Why do they always pick me to get them?" Shikamaru says in a lazy tone. "This is the 5th Hogake's

orders, we have to do it!" Sakura says picking up the pace on jumping off trees. Naruto thinks to himself

~I'm coming to get you, Amaya.. No matter what!~

Amaya finally wakes up, sits up looking at the photo of her and Naruto together as children and sighs.  
~I hope he isn't mad at me for what I said..~ She thought to herself. "Something bother you, my child?" a

snake like voice says appearing in her room, crossing his arms. "Not really.. Just thinking." Amaya says

lowly to herself, hugging her knees. He comes by her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is,

you'll be just fine." Orochimaru says forcing a smile to cheer her up, he hugs her for the first time in

forever. She blushes and sits there in shock and decides to hug him back. "Why..?" she asks in confusion.

"why what?" "Why did you hug me all of a sudden? you never hug anyone." she says raising an eyebrow at him.  
"I love you that's why." he says all serious, Kabuto knocks on the door and slowly opens it, peeking in.  
"What is it?" Amaya asks twitching at the fact that Kabuto is by her door. "Not to disturb you but, we got

bad news.. Leaf ninjas are on their way and this time they got back up." He says pushing up his glasses.

Amaya's eyes open wide, Orochimaru glares at him all pissed off. "Get help right away! Warn Sasuke while

you're at it" ~Leaf.. Ninjas..?~ Amaya thought to herself in suprise.

"We're almost there, I can feel it.." Kiba says with his nose twitching. Naruto looks at him in happiness

"Really?" "Yeah man, once we're there we have to be very careful for all we know he probably sets traps in

there." Kiba says stopping at the front of the building where Sasuke and Amaya are in. Naruto and Sakura

look at each other and nod their heads. "Let's do it..." Naruto says clinching his fists together with his

pupils getting wide. ~Where ever you are Amaya, I'll find you...~ Naruto thought to himself griting his

teeth. "This is such a drag man, if one of us get killed I'm blaming her for doing this." Shikamaru says

scratching his head. They all prepare their weapons as they hear some one coming. "Why hello there, Naruto..

Sakura.." Kabuto says smirking looking at them. Sakura and the others look at him in shockness how he

betrayed them for going with Orochimaru, not knowing his past and why he's there.

"I got to see him.. I just got too.." Amaya says leaving the room, Orochimaru grabs her by the hand and

stares at her. "You're not going anywhere." he hissed. Tears slightly fall down her face and looks down.  
~Naruto.. Please be careful.. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into..~ she thought getting

worried knowing there will be a fight. A battle goes on between Kabuto and the leaf ninjas, Naruto sends the

rest of them to find Amaya and Sasuke. They take off to find them no matter what happens. "You think you'll

get to save her this time? Guess what? you'll never will, just like how you never got the chance to stop

Sasuke from coming all the way here." Kabuto says making a few hand signs and chases after him. Naruto jumps

in the air to avoid the attack and makes a few shadow clones, Sakura hides and makes her attack throwing

kunais at Kabuto. She missed. It was a subsitution. Her eyes open wide, "What the- how did he!?" She says

looking around for him.

Amaya runs to the battle to see Naruto and all she sees is his body laying on the ground, she runs up to him to see if he's ok."N-Naruto! are you ok!? Naruto..." Amaya cries with tears coming down her cheek. Kabuto walks up to her about to grab her by the arm dragging her. She pushes his hand away, with her body shaking. "Get.. Away.. From me four eyes.." Amaya says growling, picking up Naruto close to her chest. "Why.. Why did you come so far to save me?" "Because.. you're my baby sister, that's why.. I want you to be safe, you were never the same since the chuunin exams.. what happened to you?" Naruto asked opening his eyes slightly. She stays silent for a few seconds and looks at him with her eyes widen. "Orochimaru-Sama.. He used a disguise to take the other scrolls that day and gave me the mark. He wanted me to be one of his test subjects." she says looking down at the ground. Naruto's eyes shot open holding his baby sister. Orochimaru appears standing beside Kabuto giving a glare at Naruto and Amaya. "I see you came back to get your little sister.." he hissed. Naruto slowly gets up standing on his feet, clinching his fists gritting his teeth. "You... First it was Sasuke.. Now it's her!? if you dare lay a hand on her again.. I'll.. Kill you!" Naruto says with his body shaking with his fangs growing in while an odd chakra comes out appearing to be the kyuubi.

Shikamaru and the others happened to be appeared late in the middle of an agruement between Naruto and Orochimaru. Sakura runs up to them telling them what has happened. "Man I knew this was going to be a total drag.." Shikamaru says in a lazy voice. "What's going to happen now?" Choji asks in concern staring at Amaya. Sakura looks at her and gives her a mad look on her face. "I don't know.. It's all up to Naruto on what he has to do." Sakura says with a diamond shape on her forehead while she looks up staring at Orochimaru. "I'll take him on!" "Sakura no don't! you don't know what he's up too! he can kill you or else! don't be stupid!" Naruto yells looking at her in anger. "You can't protect your little sister, you can't even stop Sasuke or protect him." Orochimaru hissed, smirking. Amaya runs up to Orochimaru and smacks him across the face. "Don't you ever talk that way too Naruto!" she yells giving him a glare. Naruto pushes her out of the way and punches Orochimaru square in the face, Amaya goes flying, Sakura flies into the air to grab her before she lands on the ground. "Amaya, are you ok?" She asks, Amaya nods rubbing her arm slightly. ~Geesh.. another Hinata...~ Sakura thinks to herself twitching.

Tsunade looks up into the sky thinking to herself ~It's been days without Naruto and the group here... I wonder what's going on over there..~ "Are they back yet?" Kakashi asked, Tsunade turned around to look over him and sighs. "No.. Not yet.. I haven't heard from anyone yet.." she responds. Kakashi sighs also. "should I head over there to see what's going on?" "No. They're probably on their way right now, who knows what's going on over there.." "No. They're probably on their way right now, who knows what's going on over there.." Tsunade answers sitting back down, folding her hands together hiding half of her face with a serious look on her face. "Besides.. Naruto's under the care of master Jyrira. I'm sure enough Naruto can handle it on his own with the others."

After the battle between Orochimaru and Naruto, he happens to calm down while the kyuubi chakra settles back into his body. Orochimaru sits on the ground staring at Amaya, she notices he's looking at her and looks away in shame. She gets the grip out of Sakura's hold and walks slowly to Naruto. "Naruto are you... Mad at me?" She asks worried and upset. He looks over at her and smirks lightly "Why would I? even though you did wrong I still love you, no matter what." She smiles at the response. Amaya hugs him tightly, crying. Naruto hugs her back holding her tightly in his arms. Orochimaru sees this and gets extremely jealous at the fact that she's hugging another male. After the battle ends between them all, Naruto asks her a serious question. "Amaya... Want me to take you home?" She nods slowly, smiling. "Please... Orochimaru-Sama, please forgive me... This isn't my home or my birth home. I belong to Konoha!" She says looking over hurt/sad Orochimaru. Sakura walks up to them and takes Amaya by the hand, they all head back to Konoha.

Naruto, Amaya, Sakura and the rest come back home they all head to the hogake's office. "So.. You got her back I see.. how did that work out for you guys?" Tsunade asks Naruto, putting the book away sliding her chair away from the desk holding her pig Ton-Ton. Naruto smiles holding his baby sisters hand "It worked out just as planned.. That mark on her neck isn't there anymore.. I don't know what happened." "Well be happy that isn't there anymore and that she's finally back home." She answers back smililng. ~He sure has grown these past years.. I must mean the whole world to him.. Someday he will become Hogake..~ Amaya thought looking over at her big brother, he looks over at her with a big smile and holds her tightly into his arms and kissed her head since she's short and he's taller than her. But she's only up to his chest.


End file.
